


Pure Intentions (aka beach for jordan, aka pp payment)

by dyllpickless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Dave Katz, they're really fuckin horny okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: These two idiots alone on a beach? Sure, that sounds PG to me.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Pure Intentions (aka beach for jordan, aka pp payment)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princejoopie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/gifts).



> This is my first smutfic so uh... please be gentle I guess?

In their defense, the trip started out with pure intentions. It was a way to show Dave the ocean, and it doubled as a date. They snapped photos of each other as they ran around the beach, then left the camera on the towel and played in the ocean. Then, one thing led to another, and suddenly the two were standing delightfully close on the empty beach, salt water drying on their bare chests under the warm sun. Dave placed two fingers beneath Klaus’ chin, tilted it up, and captured his lips in a kiss.

Klaus made a happy noise into the kiss, pressing himself against Dave and setting his hands on his tanner waist. When Dave pulled away for air, Klaus continued, his kisses drifting off the corner of Dave’s mouth and down to trace his jawline and onto his throat.

“Klaus,” Dave warned darkly, though he tilted his head slightly to give Klaus more room to work with. “We’re in public.”

“Nobody else is around,” Klaus breathed between open-mouthed kisses. He lightly sucked on Dave’s pulse point, his lips curling upwards slightly at the feeling of Dave’s throat vibrating beneath his mouth.

“Klaus,” he said again, his voice trailing off into a slight growl when Klaus full-on licked his skin.

Klaus only hummed in response and licked again, trailing his tongue down the column of Dave’s neck and tracing along his collarbone. He bent his knees so he could get lower and lower, down the line between his pecs and over his abs. His knees hit the warm sand when he dipped his tongue into the V that disappeared beneath the waistband of his swim trunks.

“I can taste the salt on your skin,” Klaus murmured, his eyes flicking up to meet Dave’s as he traced the elastic around his hips.

“Jesus christ,” Dave groaned and quickly tangled his fingers in Klaus’ messy curls. 

Klaus didn’t even try to suppress his mischievous smile as he dragged his fingers just under the elastic. “Is there something you want?” He pulled the band an inch lower, not low enough to do anything other than drive Dave crazy.

_ “Klaus,” _ he choked out, “get on with it before I make you.”

Klaus smiled up at him and batted his eyelashes. “But, Mr. Katz, we’re in public!” he gasped, his voice high and innocent like a southern belle's. Before Dave could respond, he pulled the swim shorts down lower and pressed kisses in its wake. Soon, Dave’s cock had sprung free. Klaus looked at it appreciatively for a second, before taking it in his hand and adjusting his position. 

Just at the slightest touch, Dave was already gritting his teeth to hold back his moans. Klaus noticed this with a smirk and ever so slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Dave’s dick and slid down until his nose was pressed up against Dave’s skin. 

From day one, Klaus was in love with Dave’s dick. There weren’t many that he would call pretty, but Dave’s was the exception. Just… everything about it. The taste, the smell, how it felt on his tongue,  _ in his ass _ , everything. The day he first saw Dave’s dick was the day he took his sluttiness to a whole new level, and Klaus was completely okay with that. And now, flashforward a few years (or a few decades, depending on how you look at it), Klaus was on his knees in the middle of a public beach with it down his throat.  _ Good, _ he thought, and moaned happily.

A strangled groan left Dave’s lips and his hands tightened in Klaus’ sandy curls. Klaus would have laughed if he could—he  _ loved _ how Dave reacted whenever he made noises in the back of his throat while he was sucking him off. Sure, any person would react to the vibrations, but somehow Dave was more responsive. 

“Shit, Klaus.”

Klaus smiled to himself and started bobbing his head up and down. He made sure to hollow out his cheeks and drag his tongue along the underside of Dave’s cock as he pulled off. Then, he’d pay extra attention to the head as he used his hand to take care of whatever he didn’t have his mouth on. The sounds alone were enough to egg Klaus on as he licked over the sensitive spot just under the head again.

“Doll, you’re—”

“Mmm?”

Dave cut himself off with a loud moan, which went straight to Klaus’ dick. He had to make a conscious effort to not rub himself against Dave’s leg. He could take care of himself when they got home. Now was for Dave. _ Might as well give him some good memories of the beach while we’re here. _

Klaus pulled off with a pop, sent Dave a teasing look, then shifted forward to suck lightly on Dave’s balls. He used his hand to jack Dave off as he did so, enjoying how Dave had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the shout that he let out. 

God, he loved the effect he had on him. He wasn’t exactly sure what was hotter: Dave’s sounds, or the fact that anybody could walk up and discover what they were doing at any second, but either way his dick straining against the fabric of his colorful speedo was a good enough indicator that it was working for him.

“Klaus—”

The tone of Dave’s voice, the way his cock seemed to pulse slightly against Klaus’ ever-moving tongue, how his fingers tightened in Klaus’ hair, the stutter of his hips all made Klaus want to smile to himself. Dave was close.  _ Really  _ close.

His eyes flicked up to connect with Dave’s as he slowly pulled back until just the head was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and began to bob his head again, gradually making his way down until his lips were stretched around the base. He could feel the tip of Dave’s dick slide down his throat, and with a loud moan that Dave wouldn’t have been able to muffle if he tried, he came.

Klaus worked him through the waves of pleasure, backing off slightly so he could bob his head and swallow every last drop. Once Dave was done, he pulled away and looked up at Dave with a smile.

Dave was speechless, like he always was after Klaus gave him head. They had been together for what felt like forever, and each time they had sex Dave was still stunned. The hand that was in Klaus’ hair slipped down and traced under Klaus’ jaw. He curled his fingers under Klaus’ chin and used it to tilt his hid up, then traced Klaus’ lower lip with the pad of his thumb, catching a droplet that Klaus missed. Dave raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed his thumb into the other’s mouth. Immediately, Klaus began to suck on it, and Dave let out a soft noise. 

“C’mere,” Dave mumbled, applying more pressure under Klaus’ chin as a signal for him to rise to his feet. Once he did so, Dave wrapped his arms around Klaus’ waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Klaus happily did just that, reaching up and draping his arms over Dave’s shoulders. When Dave lightly squeezed his partially exposed ass, he jumped, making his hips push forward into Dave’s. Klaus moaned under his breath, a blush high on his cheeks. 

“Got a problem there, private?” Dave asked, his lips teasingly brushing against Klaus’, but never sinking into a full kiss.

Despite the soft whine that escaped his lips and how his hips bucked forward again, he shook his head. “I’m fine,” Klaus said breathily. “That was for you. We can take care of me when we get home.”

Dave raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t question it. He knew that Klaus needed release—his voice always got high and a bit thin when he was being especially needy, like now—and that he wouldn’t last long until he was practically begging Dave. Dave couldn’t wait. “Well, are you ready to head home, then?”

Klaus bit his lip and nodded, his eyes wide and doe-like. 

“Okay,” Dave whispered and kissed Klaus three more times before pulling away to tuck himself back into his swim trunks and start gathering their things. Klaus stood there for a few seconds, looking like he was about to start pouting, but Dave quickly put an end to that by sending him another look. “The sooner we get home, the sooner I can take care of you.”

A soft whine left Klaus’ lips and he nodded, quickly moving to help Dave gather everything. 

Dave chuckled under his breath. “Is something the matter, doll?”

Klaus knew that Dave knew what was wrong. It wasn’t like he ever tried hiding what he thought of Dave’s figure under his clothes. With him already so on edge, it was no wonder that he was already regretting his decision from just a few moments before. Still, though, he had an image to keep up. “Nope,” he chirped. “I’m all good.”

Dave smiled to himself and shook his head. “You’re not thinking about what we’ll do when we get home?” The tension in Klaus’ body rose—he was very clearly listening—and Dave’s smile grew. “You aren’t thinking about how I’m going to cuff your pretty wrists to the bed, and then fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming my name?”

“Oh, fuck,” Klaus whispered. 

“Or how about that nice, silk blindfold that I’ll use to cover your beautiful eyes?”

_ “Dave.” _

“Yes, darling?”

Klaus whined and bounced on his feet. “I take it back, I need you now.”

Dave’s eyebrows shot up in a look of mock surprise. “You said you could wait until we got home. Is that what you’re taking back?”

His damp, sandy curls bounced around as he nodded. “Please.”

Dave tilted his head like he was thinking, and hummed. “Hmm… No.”

“No?” Klaus repeated incredulously, his eyes going wide.

“No,” was the confirmation.

“But Dave,” Klaus begged, his voice slipping higher as he got more needy. “Dave, please, I really really need you. I need to come so bad—I need something and I can’t wait.”

Begging was always something Dave was a fan of. Klaus knew this: sometimes it got him what he wanted. But always on Dave’s terms. This was one of those times. But Dave wasn’t going to let him know that just yet. “Why should I?”

Klaus let out a high pitched, thin whine. “Please, I’ve been so good. And I need you so bad it hurts. And I wanna feel you. Please, sir.”

The way Klaus sounded so desperate and how his eyes seemed to get impossibly wider when he said  _ sir _ made Dave tilt his chin up slightly and take in a deep breath. “Alright,” he said, stepping closer and pulling Klaus in close. “If you get your pretty little ass in that car—” He nodded towards the convertible they’d arrived in. “—and wait for me to finish getting all of our stuff, then I’ll take care of you.”

Just that affirmation was such a relief to Klaus that he had to lean into Dave for a moment and collect himself, his knees briefly too weak to reliably support his weight on their own. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath before pulling away and looking at Dave. “Okay. Yeah. Thank you.”

“Oh, and Klaus?”

“Yeah?”

“If you touch yourself, I’m not letting you come for a  _ week.” _

Klaus moaned quietly. “Yes sir.” 

“Now hurry, you don’t want to have to wait any longer, do you?”

“No sir.”

Dave smiled and let him walk away, unashamedly keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the way Klaus’ ass moved with his slightly unsteady gait. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride swell in his chest at the effect he had on Klaus—the way he could make the most beautiful person in all of space and time come untethered so easily, turn into putty from just a look, and fall apart under his hands. 

* * *

It was only once Klaus got in the car that he realized there must have been a flaw in Dave’s plan. A blowjob on the beach was risky enough, even Klaus will admit that, but in the car it was near impossible for Dave to “take care of him.” What was he going to do? At least the beach was shielded by some trees from the outside world. In the convertible, he was vulnerable. Open. A shiver ran down Klaus’ spine and he bit his lip.

Dave didn’t speak a word as he reached over the side of the car and placed their things in the back seat. Klaus’ eyes were glued on him the entire time, his hands obediently at his sides. He’d brushed the sand off his knees as he made his way up to the car, and Klaus could see that Dave had washed his hands, but that didn’t do anything to slow the sand that was already beginning to accumulate on the floor of the car.

“Hey,” Klaus said as Dave got in his seat, his throat dry and his voice slightly rough from the rough treatment it had gotten minutes before.

“Hey,” Dave echoed, turning in his seat to look at Klaus with a mischievous grin on his lips.

“So, what’s uh…?”

“Are you ready to go?” Dave asked brightly, turning on the car and sending Klaus a smile.

Klaus blinked quickly and shook his head. “Wait, wait, wait, hold on, no.”

“Is there something you need, doll?”

At the pet name, Klaus’ head began to get a that light, fuzzy, floaty feeling that he always gets whenever Dave is being especially dominant. Dave’s smile took a more teasing turn as he noticed this. 

“Darling,” he said lightly after a few seconds of Klaus forgetting to respond. “Is there something you need?”

Klaus nodded, pushing his eyebrows up and biting his lip. “Dave, please,” he whimpered, hoping Dave could fill in the rest without Klaus having to say anything further, because if he was honest, he wasn’t sure if he had the  _ ability _ to form that many words. 

“Please what, sweetheart?”

_ “Please, Dave, I need you.” _ Klaus begged, turning his body fully in the seat and pulling a face he knew drove Dave insane. “I need you to make me come, I’m so fucking close already and I’m  _ so hard _ and Dave just  _ please.” _

Dave tilted his chin up, raised one eyebrow, and in an even voice that made Klaus moan under his breath, he just very simply said, “Good.” And with that, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

They didn’t even make it to the first stop for Klaus’s hands to start fidgeting at his sides. Without looking away from the road, Dave put his warm hand on Klaus’ thigh. Klaus immediately jumped at the contact—which was  _ so close _ to where he needed it—and looked over at Dave’s face, only to find it unchanged.

It was halfway to the next light when Dave’s fingers started moving. It started with just his thumb tracing light circles onto Klaus’ skin, but then his forefinger joined, then his middle finger, and so on, until Dave’s whole hand was moving across Klaus’ thigh. Each cycle got bigger and bigger, until Dave’s hand finally rested directly on the aching bulge, barely contained by tightly stretched rainbow fabric.

“Is this what you want, doll?” Dave asked, speaking clearly over the sound of Klaus’ gasping moan.

Klaus nodded frantically in response and scooted down lower in the seat, his legs widening ever so slightly to give Dave better access. “Yes. Please.” Though he didn’t register it, at the back of his mind he was grateful that the road was empty.

Dave smiled and pulled his hand away. “Lift up those pretty little hips of yours and slide your bathing suit off. I want it in my hand in five seconds.” He held his hand out, palm up, and started counting aloud.

It was in Dave’s hand by three.

“Good boy,” Dave murmured, and slid it into his pocket. He took a moment to enjoy the stunned silence from Klaus, before holding his hand out again, this time under Klaus’ mouth. As he slowed for a stop light, he shot Klaus a look. “Spit,” he commanded simply. 

Unable to do much else other than obey, Klaus tilted his chin down and did just that. A glob of spit fell from his lips and slowly dripped into Dave’s hand. Once Dave was satisfied he’d had enough, he reached up with the spit-filled hand and used it to wipe off Klaus’ lower lip. Then, before Klaus could say a word, he grabbed Klaus’ aching cock and gave it one harsh pump. 

Klaus leaned forward and let out a loud, shocked moan. “Fu—Dave,” he gasped, a hand flying out and holding onto Dave’s shoulder, the other bracing himself on the dashboard.

If Klaus’ eyes weren’t shut, he would have seen the grin on Dave’s face as he started driving again. Klaus barely noticed that the convertible started moving again, his mind solely on the sensation of the way Dave’s rough hand twisted slightly when it was near the head.

And then suddenly the hand was gone. Klaus made a noise of disappointment and looked up at Dave with wide eyes, silently pleading Dave to continue. He stopped when he saw the look Dave was giving him. “Doll, I said you need to be quiet. The roads are going to be busier now, so you need to be on your best behavior.”

Klaus’ face scrunched up and he made a small, confused noise that sounded close enough to a whine that Dave arched an eyebrow without fully realizing he was doing it. “What?”

“Darling,” Dave said, tilting his head and glancing back at Klaus for a moment. “We both know how loud you can get. If you want me to continue—” He grabbed Klaus’ dick and ran his thumb over the head a few times, making Klaus arch and moan, before stilling. Klaus whimpered as Dave just held his dick in his rough hand. “—and I'm pretty sure you do, you’re going to have to be a good little sub for me and hide all of those beautiful reactions you have. Can you do that? Because if not, I’m going to have to stop, and—”

Klaus shook his hand frantically and grabbed Dave’s arm in case he was going to pull his hand away. “No, please don’t stop. I’ll be good. I swear, I’ll be good, just  _ please _ let me come, Davey.  _ Please.” _

Dave nodded. “Good. Then we can continue.”

And with that, his hand started moving again, starting slow and getting faster. Dave was right, there were more cars around, and Klaus was already having a hard time controlling himself. He had to bite the knuckle of his forefinger and close his eyes so he wouldn’t let out loud moans. He kept it securely between his teeth even as some saliva began to drop down his hand. He needed it there to stop the moans. He needed it there to be good.

“Klaus, darling,” Dave cooed like he wasn’t currently making Klaus’ vision malfunction because of how fucking  _ good _ he felt.

Klaus hummed, unable to make his mind work enough to do anything else.

“You look fucking  _ gorgeous _ like this.” 

Klaus opened his eyes to see that the car was no longer moving. They were at a stoplight, thankfully, and Dave’s eyes were glued on his tense form. “Then take a fucking picture,” he sighed with feigned indifference, without any sort of malice. They both knew it was him trying to mess with Dave, and they both  _ loved _ it.

“Fucking brat,” Dave muttered. When the light turned green, Dave pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Wh—?”

Dave leaned over and pulled Klaus into a bruising kiss, his hand stilling on Klaus’ cock once more. “I’m going to take a picture of your pretty little face as you come all over my hand, okay, doll?”

Klaus moaned, and Dave took that as a yes. Keeping his hand where it was, he reached into the back and grabbed their camera. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” 

Without even waiting for a response, he started moving his hand faster, and harder than ever. Klaus let out a sharp yelp, and his back arched off the seat. Neither of them cared anymore, because they were far enough off the road that they wouldn’t attract any attention from other people on the road. Still, though, Klaus gritted his teeth against a moan and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dave tutted. “I want you to look me in the eyes when I make you come, Klaus.” He twisted his hand particularly hard, making Klaus’ eyes fly open with a gasp. It was that movement that dragged Klaus right up to the edge. His vision was almost completely fuzzy at that point, and all he had in his mind were a few words on repeat.

“Dave, please, I’m so close.  _ Please.” _

That made Dave smile. “Come for me, doll.”

And that was what did it. Just that little phrase, rumbling from deep down in Dave’s chest, was enough to push Klaus right over the edge and fly a million miles high in the sky. His vision whited out, his hand gripped onto the handle of the car door, and he bucked helplessly into Dave’s still moving hand as he helped work him through his orgasm. Distantly, he heard the snap of the camera, but he didn’t pay much attention. It was all too much and just enough and just  _ perfect. _ He felt absolutely surrounded by Dave, like he was drowning, and he never wanted for it to stop.

By the time Klaus came back to Earth, Dave was already carefully wiping his stomach off with a clean beach towel. “You did so well, sweetheart. Looked so pretty.”

Klaus smiled and shifted in the seat a bit to better accommodate the warm, fuzzy feeling that was clouding his brain. 

“There’s only one problem,” Dave continued, making Klaus’ smile falter a little. 

“What?”

“You made a mess, and now you’re going to have to clean it up.”

In all honesty, it took Klaus a bit longer than he’d happily admit to catch onto what Dave was saying, but as soon as he did, his cock gave a valiant twitch despite being absolutely sent. After shooting a sly grin to Dave, he opened his mouth and let his tongue roll out, something that without fail always made him moan and go absolutely wild.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured as he pushed his fingers into Klaus’ mouth, missing the target just enough to get some smeared on his nose and around his lips. When Klaus reached up to wipe it away, Dave stopped him. “Keep it on you until we get home. You got that?”

Klaus nodded as much as he could with some of Dave’s fingers down Klaus’ throat, and the others hooking under his chin to secure his head in its place. He did his best to work Dave’s fingers like the blowjob from earlier, though Dave pulled his wet fingers out before Klaus could make any sort of teasing comment on the matter.

“Let’s get you home. I’ll draw us a nice, warm bath, and I’ll hold you close and kiss behind your ear, and everything we did because I love you, and you were so good for me. Such a good little sub.” After drying his hand off on another towel from the back, he let his hand frame the side of Klaus cheek and pull him in close for a kiss. “Sound good, lovey?”

Klaus grinned and nodded. “Sounds perfect.” Nope, not a pure, innocent trip. Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful, fantastic, amazing Jordan! (@princejoopie on [tumblr](https://princejoopie.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie) and basically anywhere else. Go check them out, they're a fucking God at everything.) Not only are they one of the best people in the whole universe, but this fic was specifically written as a thank-you because they paid for my packer! So yeah, thank you, Jordan! You're the best and ily


End file.
